


Feather and Fears

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finally, GOOSE AU, M/M, REMEMBER ME FOR THIS, THIS IS MY MAGNUM OPUS OF WRITING, rating only for like super mild language, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity is defined as repeating the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. And yet everyday, Gilbert goes to the park. (Germancest. More humor than anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather and Fears

Every day. Every damn day it happened, without fail. Gilbert didn’t know what he’d ever done to deserve it. To the best of his knowledge, he was a respectful park-goer. He didn’t step on the plants. He always left bread crumbs for the geese, always threw out his garbage, and he made sure to ask permission before petting strange dogs. And yet everyday, _it_ would appear as though summoned from the very bowels of hell with the singular intent of fucking up his day.   
And today was proving to be no different.   
He’d started the same way he did every day. Sitting on the bench by the pond, idly tossing bread crumbs. However, his eyes weren’t on the ducks. They never were. No, Gilbert found himself once more gazing across the pond to a bench similar to his own, where a solitary man sat. The occupant of the spot was unmistakable, and Gilbert found himself wondering how anyone could ever look over him. Blonde locks akin to spun gold that shone in the sunlight, slicked back firmly against his head, save for the few strands that managed to fall loose on his forehead, and yet somehow, still looking so soft. How Gilbert ached to run his fingers through those tresses, to pull them from their hold. Strong, distinguished features, a firm and well sculpted jaw line. Broad shoulders and chest. The mans eye color was a mystery, always hidden behind the thick framed black glasses he wore, a book in his hands and a dog at his side, off its leash but so content to just be near its master.  
He was going to do it. He was going to go talk to him. After all, he was a handsome man himself! He definitely had no reason to be shy, he’d just waltz over there, smile charmingly as he introduced himself and asked the blonde man to dinner, and watch him melt. The silver haired man stood, a cock, over assured grin on his lips to negate the wild pounding in his chest as he began to walk around the pond. Twenty feet, and he’d be standing in front of that man he found himself so entranced by. Fifteen, no going back now! He was going to do it! Ten and- _it_ appeared, the same as every other day. It didn’t matter what direction he took. As soon as Gilbert got within ten feet of his target, it would appear, eyes murderous and intent on making Gilbert it’s prey. _That damned goose._  
“Get away from me, goddammit!!” Gilbert screamed as he started to run, all air of confidence and smooth sophistication as he moved in any direction possible, trying to confuse the goose, bore it, lose it, he didn’t honestly care at this point as long as it was no longer at his heels. What in God’s name had he ever done to piss this thing off so badly? And it always waited until he was so close to talking to that man that it was a huge disappointment. Gilbert found himself growing anxious as it grew nearer, had it gotten faster since yesterday? At least yesterday, he’d been able to get it off his trail before he made too large of a spectacle of himself, a matter the goose was making damn sure to correct today. Already people were beginning to stare, Gilbert’s cheeks flushing red with humiliation as he continued to run, darting behind a tree and around a picnic table. He went so far as to grab a strangers empty picnic basket, throwing it behind himself without looking back in the hopes of slowing the bird down.  
But all to no avail. He shot a panicked look over his shoulder, shrieking in pain as the gooses beak opened, teeth snapping on Gilbert’s rear end and holding on a moment before letting go-  
Just as the albino tripped, finding himself sprawled over the lap of the very man he’d been trying to talk to. The same man who now smiled down at him, amusement glittering alongside the concern in his blue- they were blue!- eyes  
“You know, my dear…” He mused, closing his book and helping Gilbert up, strong arms scooping him into his arms, careful not to hurt the injury. “For all the time it took you, you really do know how to make an entrance when you finally talk to someone, don’t you? I’m Ludwig, as an aside.”  
For a moment, Gilbert was stunned into silence, staring up at the man carrying him with wide crimson eyes. “..Gilbert…” He replied. “....you knew? All this time you knew!?” He questioned, even as his arms wound around the others neck, the pain in his rear end not even fully allowing him to appreciate the situation he was currently in, tenderly held in the man he’d been wanting's arms.   
“Well, of course.” Ludwig snorted, reaching up to ruffle Gilbert’s hair, before whistling for his dog to follow them towards the parking lot where the blonde’s car sat. “It’s a bit hard to not notice someone with your looks staring at you every day before being attacked by a goose of all things. I simply thought I’d see how long it would take for you to finally get to me.” He informed him, a wicked grin on his lips. “But now, I really think we ought to get you to a hospital. After all, thats a sensitive area to be bitten in. Imagine it, attacked by a goose! How many times will the nurses have heard that one today, dear Gilbert? It does seem you make quite the impression.”  
“You should see me at parties.” Gilbert agreed wryly, holding on a little tighter, pale cheeks matching his eyes. He winced momentarily as he was lowered into the car and carefully adjusted to rest on his side, offering Ludwig a sheepish grin. “...finally talked to you though, didn’t I?” He pointed out.   
“Mmm, you did.” Ludwig agreed as he slid effortlessly into the driver side, edges of his lips remaining tugged up in a small smile, blue eyes twinkling. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a first date in the emergency room before.”  
And as the two drove out of sight, a pair of beady eyes watched them, a honk of victory falling from the gooses beak. Maybe now that white haired pain in his feathers wouldn’t keep feeding those asshole ducks every day.


End file.
